


Retreat

by Fire_Bear



Series: APH Yuri Week 2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Yuri Week 2016, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Day 3, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Historical, Kissing, World War I, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belgium is being housed at Hungary's house against her will during the Great War but, over time, she has grown to consider Hungary a friend. However, in 1918, Hungary does something odd - what does this mean for the pair of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in October 1918. They’re speaking German (except for instances where they speak Hungarian or Flemish). (I say she speaks Hungarian but the things Hungary say may not be accurate, considering...)

Belgium looked up from the book she was reading when Hungary entered. The Eastern European nation was carrying a tray with cups and a teapot so Belgium realised that it must be some point in the afternoon. After being stuck here for so long, Belgium no longer paid attention to the time: it merely pained her to think of how long her people had been suffering. Hungary kicked the door closed and raised her gaze to Belgium who found herself smiling back. It was a weak thing but was probably an improvement from four years ago.

When she had been dragged to Germany's house in order to prevent her from rallying a rebellion, she had been sent to Hungary's house. For this particular war, Hungary had been relegated to looking after the nations whom Germany's forces now occupied. She didn't seem to mind much, though, kindly taking care of each reluctant house guest. The only time Belgium had seen her have anything to do with the fighting was when she helped Austria plan his strategies. Then again, it wasn't as if Belgium was invited to their war meetings so she may have a bigger a role Belgium was unaware of.

She had arrived at Hungary's house, kicking and screaming – as well as in tears over the people she had already seen slaughtered – and had generally been an awful house guest. Hungary had tried to make her at home from the outset but Belgium had resisted, glaring at Hungary whenever she entered. A few times she had even sent the tea tray flying. But, when winter set in, Belgium began to accept her situation and reluctantly stopped being so difficult. Hungary had seemed relieved and they had begun to speak without the clipped tones. Belgium could now speak to Hungary as a friend, despite the situation. She only hoped the war would end soon and it wouldn't hang heavy over their heads.

“I thought we could have csokitorta with our tea,” Hungary said as she set down the tray. Now that it was on the table, Belgium could see that there were two plates, each with a slice of the chocolate cake Hungary prided herself on making. Belgium had decided to never tell her that she preferred Austria's tortes.

“Thank you,” Belgium said, setting aside her book and lifting the saucer her cup sat on. She could tell which one was hers: she preferred to have milk as opposed to Hungary's liking of the 'pure' taste of the tea alone. After she had taken a sip, she settled herself deeper into the cushions on the couch she sat upon.

The cushions beside her dipped and she glanced up in surprise. Up till now, Hungary had kept her distance, always seating herself on the couch opposite Belgium with the table between them. Yet, here she was, sitting beside Belgium. The western nation wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not and stared at Hungary as she picked up her own tea.

“Do not worry so much,” Hungary told her without looking around. “I just felt that we have stood on formalities for long enough. You are my friend, yes?”

For a brief moment, Belgium thought Hungary had read her mind. Then she realise that, with all the time they had spent together, all the things they now knew about each other, Hungary probably felt they were friends as well. Relaxing, she nodded. “Yes. You are. I hope we continue to be so.”

They sat in silence for a while, sipping on their tea. Hungary passed out the cakes and Belgium tucked into hers, suddenly realising that she had been a little peckish. After a while, Hungary broke the silence. “You are looking well recently.”

“Hm?” asked Belgium, fork in her mouth. She blinked at Hungary, waiting for an explanation.

“You looked pale and far too haggard to be healthy when you got here,” Hungary explained, not looking at Belgium. The eastern nation looked tense, her hand clutching her own fork tightly, as if it was a weapon against some invisible enemies. “Now you have colour to your skin and look... well.” Hungary trailed off as she turned to Belgium, her eyes flickering up and down Belgium's body. Belgium couldn't help but shudder a little, something like anticipation flaring up within her. She pushed it down and considered Hungary's words.

“I suppose something must be happening at my place. Is there any word from _him_?”

“No. None. But, last I heard, he is too preoccupied with Italy as well as the fighting on the western front.”

“And how is that going?” Belgium asked, wondering if Hungary would actually tell her now that they had established they were friends. Previous questioning had merely been ignored, perhaps as a sense of loyalty and secrecy on Hungary's part.

“That depends on whose side you are on,” Hungary said, evasively. “There has been an increase in American presence, though. Perhaps you will be 'rescued'.”

Smiling at the thought, Belgium nodded. “You do not seem convinced that it should be called a rescue.”

“You are hardly imprisoned. Do you not enjoy my presence?” Hungary raised an eyebrow and put a hand to her chest in mock offence. Belgium followed its path with her eyes and had to wrench her gaze away.

“It is certainly different from being surrounded by the boys,” she admitted. “Though I miss my people.” A wave of sadness hit Belgium and she put down her plate with a heavy sigh. Being apart from her land like this was horrible.

Hungary must have seen her despair for, when Belgium straightened, she leaned over and wrapped Belgium in an embrace. Having distanced herself for years from the nations who had kidnapped her despite their attempts to be civil, this sudden intimacy was a shock. However, she found herself relaxing into it completely, letting Hungary hold her tight. On her part, Belgium brought her arms up and around Hungary's waist, hugging her back.

It was some time before Hungary pulled away – though not completely. She kept her arms around Belgium's shoulders, gazing at her. Belgium pulled her own arms away but paused when Hungary did: her hands rested on Hungary's hips. Confused, she studied Hungary's green eyes, noting the somewhat hungry look in them. Before she could question Hungary's actions, the nation leaned forward once more. Belgium had been expecting a hug – instead, lips pressed against hers, making her eyes open wide. All she could see was Hungary's blushing face, her eyes closed as she waited for a response.

In her shock, Belgium almost didn't react. But, before she could pull away in embarrassment, Belgium pushed forward to kiss back, gripping Hungary's hips to signal that she liked the kiss, that she was enjoying it. She felt Hungary's lips curl into a smile before the eastern nation tilted her head slightly and began to kiss much more earnestly. Belgium let Hungary pull her in tight and let her own arms return to their loose hug around Hungary's waist.

After a few minutes of this, Belgium felt the need to breathe. She pulled away, lips parted to suck in as much air as possible. Only a fraction of the oxygen was taken in before Hungary licked at her parted lips. Gasping as much in shock as for air, Belgium opened her mouth a little further – and that was when Hungary struck. Her tongue shoved its way into Belgium's mouth and licked along her own teeth and tongue. The sensation made Belgium heat up all the way down to her groin, causing her to shift and moan into Hungary's mouth.

That was what caused Hungary to fully move away. The eastern nation stared at Belgium, looking surprised as Belgium tried to recover. Belgium herself could feel that her cheeks were red hot and she could only stare at Hungary with lidded eyes as her chest heaved. She must have looked completely dishevelled but Hungary seemed to enjoy the image, her cheeks darkening in colour as she stared.

Then, without so much as a word, she dove back in for another kiss. This time, Belgium wasn't surprised and immediately kissed back, letting Hungary use her tongue as well. Eventually, Hungary coaxed Belgium into twining her tongue with Hungary's. For a while, they kissed like that, Belgium relaxing so much that she began to slide sideways until she was half-lying on the couch. She was happy to continue kissing like that for the foreseeable future.

At least, she was, until she felt something move the skirt of her dress.

Confused, she began to pull away from Hungary to find out what was happening. But Hungary murmured against her lips, “Nem nem. Ne hú- It is all right.” She kissed Belgium, a quick reassuring peck on the lips. “I will not hurt you.”

It took some time for Belgium's brain to realise what she meant, her constant smattering of kisses across her face distracting her already fuddled brain. Finally, she understood and, though she felt herself blushing all the more, she relaxed, shifting her grip to hold onto the arm Hungary was using to keep herself upright. With Belgium's unspoken permission, Hungary smiled against Belgium's lips and gave her another deep kiss, this time letting her hand continue up under Belgium's skirt. Her fingers brushed against the inside of Belgium's thigh, making Belgium gasp into Hungary's mouth even as she kissed it away.

Then her hand reached Belgium's groin, pressing against her through her bloomers. Belgium gasped and opened her legs wider, wordlessly letting Hungary continue. The eastern nation wasted no time in feeling out Belgium's clitoris and pressing against it. There was no stopping the low moan that escaped Belgium as she tried to spread her legs still wider, impeded by the couch and the fact that she was still half-lying on the seat. Hungary promptly pulled away, watching Belgium's face as she pressed against it again; Belgium indulged her by moaning louder than before.

Once again, Hungary pressed against the clit but, this time, she didn't let up, continue to stroke it through the material of Belgium's underwear. Belgium could only close her eyes in bliss, hanging onto Hungary and the arm of the couch as anchors. Being unable to see, she was surprised to hear Hungary's voice in her ear with a suitably dirty comment: “I wonder how much wetter you'll get when you come...”

With a cry, Belgium squirmed beneath Hungary, her eyes flying open. “ Hongarije! ” she cried, reaching up to grip Hungary's shoulders. She could already feel how wet she was, sure her bloomers were now soaked through and unusable. However, she wasn't quite ready to come, hovering on the edge. Pleading with her eyes, she stared into Hungary's and noted how dilated the nation's pupils were.

Just as Hungary leaned in for a hungry kiss, the door to the room flew open. Belgium reacted instinctively and threw herself as far from Hungary as possible, her shoulders hitting the arm of the couch so that she was very close to lying down. Frantically, she pushed herself upright, her heart hammering from both her activities and the alarm of being interrupted.

She watched as Hungary's expression darkened before it lit up in realisation; she turned to the man in the doorway, smile on her face. When Belgium followed her gaze, she found a dishevelled Austria standing in the doorway, his eyes sweeping over the scene. “Leave her,” he said, shortly. “We need you.”

At that, Hungary leapt to her feet, smoothed down her dress and hurried towards him. “Let me get my things,” she told him as they both left, swinging the door behind them. Neither of them so much as glanced at Belgium who slumped against the couch, hand to her heart.

All she could do in the silence was wondered what on Earth had just happened...

**Author's Note:**

> This is set [during](http://www.firstworldwar.com/source/belgium_germanrequest.htm) [Belgium’s](http://www.bl.uk/world-war-one/articles/civilian-atrocities-german-1914) [occupation](http://histclo.com/essay/war/ww1/cou/w1c-bel.html) which only ended when the war ended. I was gonna have them be in Belgium’s house but I figured they wouldn’t want her rebelling in the middle of the war so they moved her. I was also gonna make her have a comment about missing her brothers but at the end of the war, Belgium demanded some land from the Netherlands (who was neutral through the whole of it, ‘cept for the British and Germans bombing their ships for no good reason - well, the British used the reason of them going against the blockade against the Germans). (Luxembourg was also occupied but, since they let the Germans just walk through, I figured they’d leave him where he was.)
> 
> As for Hungary, she was part of Austria-Hungary at the time. The reason she’s not fighting at the front in this story is cause, as I was looking this up, I found a [site](http://www.firstworldwar.com/features/minorpowers_ah.htm) which went on about the Austrian army at the front - so I figured that would mean Austria was at the front and Hungary was at home, backing him up if needed.
> 
> Which is what she’s off to do at the end - October was when British and French reinforcements reached Italy and the Balkans. The Austrians tried to ask for peace of the 4th of October but the Allies bombed the crap out of them meaning they had to flee on the 29th and only got peace on the 4th of November.


End file.
